Attack of the Witch
by HallowsHunter3
Summary: after Vlad lets loose the ghosts of Sarah and Ben Ravencroft, they turn on him and drain both his and Danny's powers. Will Danny be able to save the day with the help of his new friends?
1. Chapter 1

Attack of the Witch

Prologue:

_Just outside of New Haven, 1657_

Sarah ran through the forest. Faster and faster, not bothering to look back for fear that she might see…_her_. _Run faster!_ She thought to herself. _You're a Ravencroft! You can outrun her, the nasty little creature she is. _She came to a particular part in the woods and stopped, then looked around. Satisfied that she wasn't being followed, she reached up, pulled on a branch, and stood back. The whole tree levitated up, revealing a set of stairs heading down into darkness. She descended the stairs, and at the bottom chanted a spell to light up the small room. For the first time in weeks, she allowed herself a small smile. This place was laden with enchantments so powerful, no one would be able to find it. Unless… _No. _She thought._ I will not think of her._ With that final thought, she fell asleep. She awoke moments later with a start. Natural light poured in from the entrance to her hideaway, and descending down the stairs… "You! You… Traitor!" Sarah yelled. The newcomer quickly muttered a spell. Sarah tried to cast a counter-curse, but was too late. The newcomer walked over to Sarah's immobilized body and whispered, "Traitor? Maybe, but someone had to stop you. Now that I have you, you will face trial. And you will burn." As she was dragged back to town Sarah quietly fumed. She would escape, and when she did, that goody two shoes Samantha Masone would feel her wrath.


	2. the story begins

**Chapter 1**

_250 years later- The Ghost Zone_

Vlad Plasmius scowled. He knew it was around the area he was in. He had glimpsed it on the infi-map that was stolen from him by young Daniel, that wretched boy! Saving the world from the disatroid, while he was cast off into space! And to think, he offered to be his mentor! Reviving himself from troublesome memories, Vlad resumed his search. After much scouring, he floated into something large, solid, and invisible. Vlad grinned. He chanted from memory the words from the map. Suddenly, a huge building appeared in front of him. "At last!" he exclaimed aloud to no one in particular. "I found the Ghost Writer's secret library! Who knows what secrets lie inside." Black rings formed around Vlad's body, reverting him to his human form so he could pass through a wall. Once he got in he changed back into ghost form. Vlad looked around him. The room he was in was huge. At least 200 yards long, 200 yards wide, and 300 meters high. "Where to begin?" Vlad muttered to himself. "any of these books could be what I am looking for, but which one is it?" as he reached for a book, the whole room shook. Books rattled and fell as Vlad tried to find a place to hide. Then, as suddenly as it started, It stopped. "Well that's a-" he was interrupted when a book fell on his head. "Oww! What was that?" he asked. He then picked the book off the floor and examined it. It was an old book with brown edges and yellow center. On the front where you would open it was a leather strap and buckle. But what really caught his attention was the center of the front. For there was a grotesque brown face with yellow eyes that seemed to glow with a life of it's own. The oddest thing was that it smelled like smoke. Intrigued, Vlad opened it and started reading. It was handwritten, and difficult to read at some points, due to the fact that it was blackened in some areas, as if it had been burned at some point. As he read interest gave way to dismay. Surely this was not- but it was. For the second time, Vlad grinned. It was not what he was looking for, but no matter. This was even better. Danny and his friends better enjoy themselves, because soon they would pay. They would all pay. And Maddie would be his. But first, he had to get to his new home. He had a lot of work to do


	3. the plot moves on

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: Just thought I should say that this takes place several months after Phantom Planet for DP and a year after the events in Witch's Ghost. Oh, and for a disclaimer, I own nothing.

_Amity Park- 2 days later_

Danny ran around the corner and ducked into the alleyway. The attacks had been getting bigger and bolder over the course of the past few weeks. So big, he barely had time to breathe. Once, he could have dealt with this easily, but now… he paled as he heard the roar fill the air. They had found him. Getting closer and closer there was nowhere to run from the horrifying, terrifying… Danny Phangirl Club! "There he is, girls! Get him!" yelled the president of the Phangirls, Paulina. A ring of exited fans circled him and a large cry of "WE LOVE YOU, DANNY!" went up from the crowd. "Come on, people! Find some other celebrity to stalk! Besides, I've already got a girlfriend!" but the crowd didn't seem to notice, and took up a chant of "Go ghost! Go ghost! Go Ghost!" "NO!" Danny shouted. "I'm not just your personal entertainment, you know!" Just then, a thin streak of blue air came out of Danny's mouth. "Not again!" he said "I'm Going Ghost!" two white rings formed around his mid section, one going up and the other going down. His hair turned white, and his eyes green. A black and white HAZMAT suit replaced his normal white t-shirt and jeans. He flew into the air, looking for the ghostly intruder that set off his ghost sense. It had been several days since a ghost had showed up, so Danny figured that considering his luck, a big and nasty one would show up. Skulker? Ember? Maybe Technus? "Beware! I am the Box Ghost!" Danny rolled his eyes and turned around. "Oh, it's just you. For a minute I thought it was going to be someone challenging." He pulled out the Fenton Thermos and started to unscrew it. "You cannot hold me in that cylindrical container, for I am the…" he didn't get to finish the statement because at that particular moment he was sucked into the thermos. "Yeah, whatever." Danny said, "That's thirty seconds of my life that I'm not getting back." He drifted back to the ground and turned back into his human form. Something was nagging at him. Sure, the Box Ghost was easy, but he felt there should have been something else. Not that he wasn't grateful for the break from ghost hunting, but it had been too quiet lately. A buzzing sound broke him from his thoughts and brought him back to earth. Realizing it was his watch he looked at the time. It was 7:45. "Oh, no!" Danny said. I've got to get to school!" he quickly changed back into ghost form, speeding away. As he left, he had no idea that he was being watched by a ghost with a flaming green Mohawk. Skulker continued to watch as the Ghost Boy flew off. Once he was satisfied that he was gone, he opened up a section of armor and pulled out a mirror. He spoke a word, and a shadowy face filled the glass. "Well?" the figure spoke. "The Ghost Boy took the bait, just as you said he would." Skulker reported. "Excellent." The figure curtly replied. "And the other thing?" "They found the paper. All it took was one quick push." There was a brief silence. "Good. Make sure when they arrive they meet the Ghost Boy. Soon you will have your pelt, and I will have my revenge." Vlad disconnected the line. He hated using mirrors for communications, but it was a way to go undetected. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, but he barely reacted. "Our plan is going perfectly milady." "Our Plan?" a cold, cruel voice asked. "i-I meant your plan. Your plan is going perfectly." Although he was powerful;, she was even more, and lately Vlad had started to wonder whether he had bitten off more than he could chew. But that would come later. For now, there was his plan. He had more than he had let on, for he too had a grudge against that pesky group of kids, especially with that dog.


	4. The meeting of the good guys

**Chapter 3**

_Casper High cafeteria, Several hours later_

"Man, I can't believe that Lancer is giving me a detention on a Saturday!" Danny complained. "Cheer up, Danny!" Tucker said. "At least we have these beautiful sloppy joes to enjoy. Just look at all the meat!" Across from him Sam scoffed. "Please, like I'd ever put that poison into my body. I don't eat any meat, because veggies are all a person needs." "Well I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Danny. Besides meat beats veggies any day of the week." Tucker replied smugly. "Oh, yeah?" Sam questioned. "Yeah!" Tucker countered. This argument continued for the next 5 minutes when, to Danny's relief, a new voice interrupted them. "Sam! There you are, I've been looking for you all day!" A girl wearing a purple dress and green scarf sat down beside Sam. "Uh, who's that?" Tucker asked. "Nobody." Sam muttered. "Don't be silly," the new girl said. "I'm Daphne Blake, Sam's cousin." "I never knew Sam had a cousin, but now that you mention it," Danny remarked, "You two sound very similar." "Why thank you!" Daphne said. "So, what are you doing in Amity Park?" Danny asked "Oh, me and a few friends decided to come down and visit my cousin! It's been what four years since we last saw each other?" "Five." Sam corrected." And what a wonderful half a decade it was." Ignoring Sam's last comment, Daphne said, "And speaking of my friends, do you mind if they sit here as well?" Sam said "No" at the same time Danny and Tucker said "Yes". "Great!" Daphne beamed. "They should be around here somewhere- ah, there they are!" Daphne waves to a 3 other teenagers walking around in the cafeteria. When they get over to the table, Daphne introduces them. First she points to a well built guy in a white shirt, jeans, and an ascot. This is Fred, and that's Shaggy over there", as she says this, she points to a skinny guy with a green shirt and brown pants, who is more focused on the food on his plate than the people around him. "And that's Velma." She points to a girl wearing an orange turtleneck sweater. "When you say Fred, you wouldn't happen to be referring to Fred Jones, would you?" Tucker asked. "Yes. Why do you ask?" Fred replied. "I-I can't believe it!" Tucker exclaimed. "I am a huge fan of your blog: _Traps and Things_." "Traps and Things?" Danny asked skeptically. "Why, yes." Fred replied. "it's a blog where I post all the traps we've used to catch ghosts over the years." "You guys catch ghosts too?" Danny asked excitedly. Sam snorted. "Oh, they catch ghosts all right. Fake ones, unlike the REAL ones that you fight." Shaggy gulped. "Like I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what do you mean by real g-g-ghosts? Danny looked around quickly then leaned in and whispered, "You know, Danny Phantom." "Who?" The gang all said in unison. Danny, Tucker, and Sam all looked at them "I know you and Sam haven't talked in a while, but surely you've seen the news. Didn't you hear about the Disatroid incident three months ago?" Tucker asked. "We were kind of busy at that point. We were chasing a bog monster in San Juan.." "That was eight months ago." Shaggy pointed out "You're, like thinking of the mutant crocodile in the Amazon" "Oh, yeah that's right." Velma amended, "I swear, the cases blend together. But to answer your question, we rarely, if ever watch the news." "Figures that the pop princess doesn't know anything. I'm surprised you didn't try to bring in that smelly mutt of yours too." "Sam!" Daphne gasped in surprise. "why are you acting so rude? What did I ever do to you?" "You know exactly what you did to me." Sam snarled. "And maybe if you started using your head for something other than a hat rack, you'd know what to do." An awkward silence followed, only broken when Velma said "What were you talking about?" Sam was about to reply when Tucker said. "Man, we have a lot to talk about. Why don't you meet us at Danny's place after school? Sam can show you the way, but trust me when I say you can't miss it."Daphne brightened up. "And you two can meet Scooby, the last member of our team!""No!" Sam said "Listen here, Blake, you may be my cousin, but we are not friends and never will be. Stay away from my friends or else." She then stormed away. as the group of teens sat in stunned silence, they had no idea that they were being watched. The man watching them pulled out a mirror and spoke into it. "It's done. They've met."

"Excellent. Now move on with the next phase. Keep them busy until our friend is ready." The man closed his eyes and changed from where he once looked like a 30- something year old man, he now looked like a teenager. Hen stepped out of his hiding place in just enough time so that Sam, who wasn't watching where she was going bumped into her." "So sorry" he said. "Oh, no, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Sam apologized. "Say, you don't look familiar. Are you new?" "Why yes." The boy replied. My name is Ben Ravencroft."


	5. the plot thickens

**Chapter 4**

**AN: ****At this point Phantom Planet has happened, but Sam and Danny did not get together. Also, I own nothing.**

"Wow, that's one impressive story!" Velma commented. "Yeah," Fred chimed in. "and I thought that the ghosts we fight were scary." They were all in Danny's room. " I still can't believe that you haven't heard about this." Danny commented. "Like, I knew I felt something weird, but I, like thought I was imagining it." Shaggy said "Danny, didn't you say your parents have a lab in your basement?" "Um, yeah. Would you like to see it?" "Sure!" Velma replied. "That would be really great! I'd love to see it." Daphne added. "Oh, really?" Sam sneered. "Wouldn't you like to stick to things on your intellectual level, like basic addition?" "Sam!" Danny exclaimed. "What was that for?" "Just that pop princess over there will probably wind up breaking something. Come on Tucker, let's get out of here." "Um, I think I'll stay with Danny." Tucker said cautiously while slowly backing away from Sam. "Fine." She huffed. "I didn't want to go with you anyway." She then stormed out of the room. They soon heard the front door open and slam shut." Tucker was the first to break the ensuing silence. "So, what was that about? I've known Sam for a while, and I've never seen her get so upset." Daphne sighed. "She's upset over something I did a long time ago, and she's never forgiven me." "What did you do?" Tucker asked. " Five years ago, Sam was just entered her Goth phase a year previously. I was visiting at the time. Sam had gone to some water park in town, and I was at their house with her parents. They told me that Sam had given up on being Goth and wanted them to redecorate her room. They asked if I could help. We got rid of the decorations, painted the walls, and replaced the furniture. When Sam got back the next day, she was horrified by what we had done. She tore the room apart, looking for something. She was looking for a necklace that looked like a bat. She said it was really important. I felt guilty, so I told her what happened. I had found it and threw it away. She was so mad. She stomped my foot and ran out the door. She still hates me for it to this very day." As she finished her story, Danny spoke up. "A bat necklace? Did it happen to be green?" "Yes. Why do you ask?" Daphne said confused. "It's just, I gave it to her. I thought she might like it. She told me it was stolen, though." Danny replied. "I suppose that in a way, she's right. "Daphne replied bitterly. "I did steal it from her. And now she'll never forgive me." "Nonsense!" Danny said. "What?!" Daphne and Tucker asked. "I know she'll forgive you." "But how?" Daphne asked. "Yeah, Danny, how? You know what Sam is like when she's upset." Tucker said. "Yeah, but I've got a plan. To the lab!" when they got down there, Danny began going through things until he found a set of blueprints. "Fred," he asked, "if I show you where to put it, can you build this?" Fred looked at the blueprints for a moment and said, "piece of cake!" "Excellent." Danny replied. "You build the contraption, and I'll provide some ghost power. Together, we'll get Sam to forgive Daphne."

_Elsewhere in Amity Park-_

Sam glanced down at the note again. She knew it by heart by this point, but she still looked at it. She hadn't told anyone about Ben yet, but he had attached a note to the outside of her locker. _Dear Sam, _it read. _I know it has only been a few short hours since we met, but I cannot get you off my mind. I would be honored if you met me behind the Nasty Burger at 5:00 tonight. Always yours, Ben Ravencroft._ She was now standing behind the popular restaurant impatiently staring down her watch. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She felt guilty, knowing she had a slight crush on Danny, and he had started showing some signs toward her, but she had waited for him to make a move, and he never did. She glanced down at her watch. It was 5:05. Where was he? He was five minutes late. Soon it was 5:15… 5:25…. "You know, a watched pot never boils." A voice behind her said. "Ben!" She exclaimed "Your.. your…" "Doubtful I would come?" he said playfully. "No problem. I'm here now. Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned. "It's..nothing." Sam muttered quickly. "Really?" Ben asked quietly. "Sam, I know what it's like to hide dark emotions inside of you. You need to let it out." Sam said nothing. "Tell you what. I have two gifts for you." He pulled out a small box wrapped with a ribbon. Sam opened it. Inside was a necklace with a blood red ruby pendant that looked like a…. bat. "Wow.. this is…nice" Ben noticed the catch in her voice and asked nervously, "Do you like it? Because if you don't I could always have it returned…" Sam cleared her throat and said "No, it's beautiful and I love it. It's just…" "Just what?" Ben asked. Sam hesitated, then answered, "It's just that it reminds me of something I had once that was stolen from me." "Well, maybe this can replace it." He put it around Sam's neck. "Now for the second gift. Here is an image of the most beautiful person in the world. He pulls out a hand mirror framed in gold with intricate carvings along the handle. Sam was speechless. Choking back tears, she said "I-I don't know what to say" "you don't have to say anything." Ben said soothingly. "Thank you." She said breathlessly. Their eyes locked, and before Sam knew what she was doing, she kissed him. And he was kissing back. Something that Danny never had the nerve to.. Danny. She pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, Ben. I just can't do this." "Why not? Are you seeing someone right now?" Ben asked. "Yes, I mean no, I mean… it's just…complicated!" and with that she sped off confused. Ben waited until he was certain she was out of sight. He then pulled out a mirror identical to the one he gave Sam. He muttered a few words into the mirror and then said. "It worked. She has both gifts, and is even more confused than ever." "Good." A voice from the mirror replied. "Stand ready to go into the next phase. This pathetic world won't soon forget the names of Sarah and Ben Ravencroft!" 


	6. Charging Along

**Chapter 5**

**AN: so far so good, eh? Anyways, just saying please review. Haven't gotten any so far. First to review gets an invisible cookie! On to the story!**

_Briiing. Ah, the final bell._ Danny thought, _not a more beautiful sound in the whole world except maybe… _No, Sam would never go out with him. Ghost Boy or not, She seemed to like him only as a friend, although lately she had been acting strangely around him. He was broken out of his thoughts by a voice behind him. "Hey, Danny, have you seen Sam?" Daphne asked. "Uh, no. Why?" he asked. "She didn't come home last night. Her parents freaked out, until I told them that she was with you and Tucker." "Well, she wasn't with me, I don't know about Tucker though." Just then, Tucker walked up. "Hey, Tuck! You've seen Sam?" Danny asked. "Nope, not since she stormed out on us yesterday. Is something wrong?" Danny and Daphne looked at each other, as if each was silently telling the other to tell Tucker the news. Finally after several tense seconds, Daphne spoke up. "Sam never came to her house last night and wasn't at Danny's either." Tucker paused a moment. "So.." he said slowly, "If she wasn't with me, you or Danny, then where is she?"

_The Previous Day_

Sam jogged away from Ben. She liked him but… should she? She knew that somewhere deep down she liked Danny, and that maybe he did too, but hadn't she waited long enough? She ducked into a back ally in order to catch her breath. She stumbled over something and fell down. Part of her was telling her to get up and go tell Danny about all of this, but she didn't. with a sigh, she looked into the hand mirror. Out of pure randomness, she asked the mirror "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" there was no response. Of course there wasn't. She went to put the mirror down, but she couldn't move her arm! _Okay, Sam, Don't Panic. Just stand up and try to—_but she discovered that she couldn't move at all! She looked in the mirror and saw the bat necklace Ben had given her had started to glow red. It shot a red beam of light at a mirror, which then started to glow a brilliant white and grew bigger and bigger. When the light finally died down, and Sam's eyes adjusted, She saw that she was in a gigantic, empty room. At that point, she realized that she could move again. Spotting a door, she bolted to it. It was unlocked, which puzzled her. Why go to all the trouble of kidnapping her, just to let her go? She got her answer when she opened the door. Ahead of her was an endless expansion of green ectoplasm, dotted with various doors and lands. She was in the Ghost Zone! "Ah, you're up!" an unfamiliar voice said. Sam turned around and standing behind her was the ghost of woman with wild, white hair and wearing a white dress. "That's good, because I have plans for you." Sam laughed. "What makes you think that I'll do anything for you?" The woman smiled. "Oh, who said that YOU will be doing anything?" Sam was confused. "Then what-?" The woman snapped her fingers and out from a dark corner of the room stepped out- Sam. "Sam, meet your clone. She's going make life…. Interesting for your friends, especially Danny Phantom." Sam was about to say something when the woman continued, "Oh and before you try to do something stupid, I should show you something." "What?" Sam asked. "Oh let's just call it a fail-safe." The woman replied. She snapped her fingers again, and suddenly, Vlad appeared in his ghost form. "Vlad! I should have known that you were behind this." Sam snarled. "BUT how? Last I heard you were-" "Floating in space?" Vlad interrupted. "Yes, I was. But there are natural ghost portals even in space, and I eventually found one. But enough about me, let's talk about you." Taken aback, Sam asked, "What about me?" "I think you know," Vlad said with a smile. I'm talking about that new friend of yours, the one we tricked into giving you those gifts that brought you here." "What are you-" then realization set in. a fail-safe, she'd called it. "What have you done with Ben?" Vlad smiled "So glad you asked." At that moment, a section of the floor disappeared, and a cage rose up. Inside the cage was Ben, looking confused and a little roughed up, but otherwise fine. "Sam?" he asked. "What's going on?" Sam didn't answer him, choosing instead to talk to the ghost woman. "OK, you win. I'll stay here, just promise not to hurt Ben." The woman smiled "I knew you'd see things my way in the end. All it took was a little push." Sam lunged at the woman, who vanished and reappeared behind Sam. " I grow weary of this game." Sam heard her say, and then she felt an electric shock hit her, and she blacked out. Sarah looked down at the unconscious form at her feet and chuckled. She went over to Ben and waved her hand. The cage surrounding him vanished. "It's about time!" he grumbled. "Couldn't you have knocked her out sooner?" "Patience, Ben. It was necessary. Now, are you ready?" "Yes." He replied curtly. "Good." She turned to the clone version of Sam. "You know what to do." The clone kneeled, Sarah said a few unintelligible words and she vanished.


End file.
